Coming Home
by charming writer
Summary: Castiel & Melissa come, outta Purgatory after 4 months not a year in Supernatural season 8 & what'd be Charmed, comic book season 9 & meet a kind farmer who takes them both in & lets them sort themselves out which they do & talk about where they stand now concerning what happened to them in Purgatory.


**Coming Home**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the Charmed, characters or Castiel from Supernatural as they belong to Aaron Spelling Productions & Eric Kripe but I do own Melissa Hale whose, myself created character.**

**Authors Note:**** Castiel & Melissa come, outta Purgatory after 4 months not a year in Supernatural season 8 & what'd be Charmed, comic book season 9 which would be the 2nd one as the ultimate battle happened season 7 because my first season was 2 & 3 clubbed together. They both meet a kind farmer who takes them in & lets them sort themselves out which they do & talk about where they stand now concerning what happened to them in Purgatory. **

**Extra Note:**** Mel has all her powers now in season 9 & convinced Cass to come along with her Dean & Benny who was inside him through the portal safely via a spell been why he got out with her. **

The portal to purgatory opened up in the middle of a grassy field bright blue light rippling out as 2 beings consisting of Melissa Hale & Castiel were thrown out by the force of the blast landing some way onto the ground away from it.

The thing closed up as an eerie silence rang out only wind blowing about in the background.

A few moments later a moan was heard as Melissa Hale lifted her head up coughing slightly taking in her first breaths on earth in 4 months.

She stood up slowly using her hands & feet to support that as she looked around at her surroundings carefully.

Melissa's long brown tied up dirty hair flapped about in the wind whilst her short grey dirty blooded vest showed up along with her blue ripped jeans & dirty blooded trainers. Cuts & scratches adorned the charmed one's shoulders, arms & stomach whilst the left side of her mouth had dried up blood which had trickled down there couple of weeks previous. Her green destiny sword lay across her back whilst a leviathan killing blade sat tucked against her trouser belt.

Castiel in similar condition dressed up in dirty white hospital top & trousers & legendary cream trench coat walked up to her a few seconds later sporting a prominent beard which now festooned him.

"We're back." Melissa stated breathing up & down excitedly.

"Yes we are." Castiel agreed saying. "But without Benny or Dean"

The witch turned round & spoke. "The portal must've sent them somewhere else."

"I should find Dean." The angel proclaimed going to leave but not as Melissa grabbed onto him when he swayed about a weak feeling over taking him.

"Whoa wait you can't go like that. Not in the state you're in. We need to find somewhere & get cleaned up then check our wounds & rest before we do anything." She replied to him.

"Your right" Castiel complied nodding his head.

The couple had been walking 2 hours when they sported someone coming along on a horse & cart who seeing them slowed down & stopped by them slightly shocked by their appearance.

"Well hello there. You two looked like you've been through the wars." The grey bearded southern accented man commented.

"Yes we have." Melissa announced.

"Where you headed to?" The man asked.

"We don't know yet." Castiel answered.

"Well why don't you come by my house & get yourselves cleaned up then. You could certainly do with it" The fellow raked.

"Thank you sir" Melissa uttered. "You're very kind."

Castiel & she climbed onto the back of the cart which had some grey empty barrels in it & sat down across from them.

"Don't mention it, miss. We were all brought up to help people in need." "So what're your names then?" He continued speaking.

"I'm Castiel & this's Melissa." The brown haired man submitted.

"Dirk Gabel farmer extraordinary born & raised in Nebraska. Pleasure to meet you two"

"We're in Nebraska?" Melissa asked him.

Dirk nodded saying. "Yes miss, Dawes County. My farms just, across that hill over there."

"Oh right." She answered back as the brown horse set of pulling them along towards it.

Coming up to the front door Dirk pulls his horses reins back a bit. "Whoa there Bessie"

The medium sized horse came to a stop allowing everyone to get off.

Melissa walked over to the front & eyed the stallion up before saying. "She's beautiful."

"Thank you." Dirk replied. "I've had her since she was a pony. We've through a lot together me & Bess."

She turned round & smiled. "Yes I bet." Then veered back & stroked. "I love horses. There so loyal & gentle."

Dirk came forward & smiled. "That they are, miss. Why don't we go inside & I'll make you both something warm before I put her away."

"Okay then." Melissa responded as they walked to the farm house door & Dirk opened it up with a key.

The 2 people were seated at the table as Dirk brought 2 plates of bread over to them which Cass took his ramming it down his throat.

"Watch it." Dirk hammered. "You'll give yourselves hiccups."

"Oh Cass's just very hungry that's all. He's not eaten in a while." Melissa ascertained.

"More like never." The older person reclaimed.

"No I have never eaten except when I lived with Mel a short time & the horseman famine made my hunger for meat." Castiel surmised. "But now I am very hungry."

Dirk stared surprised at his reply.

Melissa injected to put him off stating. "Cass's just jagged you know after what we've both been through he hasn't managed to adjust to know what he's doing or saying yet."

"Alright" Dirk said nodding.

"Like how you chew bread slowly in little pieces & use a spoon to eat soup not slurp it from the bowl, remember?" The woman countered making Castiel recall that.

"Oh yes." The angel demised putting his bowl down & picking up the spoon beside. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay & understandable really. So what happened to you two then?" Dirk

"We went to hell & back." Melissa quipped.

"Not literally?" The farmer asked shocked.

She laughed slightly making up an excuse. "No we were held in a Taliban prison actually."

"God that's awful." Dirk questioned them.

"Yes." Melissa beckoned him. "We changed into these clothes so we could get away from the enemy."

"I see." Dirk agreed saying ascertaining the reason Mel had the two weapons.

The trio heard Bessie snort outside.

"I suppose I better put the girl away before she kicks up too much of a fuss hey. The bathroom is upstairs on the right when you wanna use it."

"Thank you." Castiel replied nodding his head.

Dirk got up & walked out the back door in the kitchen leaving Castiel & Melissa to continue eating.

The angel & witch lay soaking in the bath 30 minutes later with him in front & her in behind.

He'd been reluctant getting in thinking they should've bathed separately but Mel noted how Castiel hadn't taken one since becoming himself again & so mightn't recollect how to do it now saying it was better she did which the latter complied & gave in.

"How's that feel then?" Melissa resounded running the sponge over his arms, legs & body.

"Fine thank, you." Castiel answered back contently before staring up at Melissa afterwards.

An awkward silence belled out between the two of them as they both glared at one another suggesting something might've happened in Purgatory.

The angel swung back forward afterward continuing "& strangely comforting"

"Yeah well you always liked baths when you were Emmanuel so." She verbalized.

Picking the shower head up from the side Mel switched it on & tested the water before washing all the soap of Cass.

The woman put that back down afterwards & grabbed the sponge again commanding. "Lean forward."

Which he did as she, soaped him up/down his back prior to rinsing that of then.

"What about you?" Castiel questioned looking at her.

"We can do me afterwards." Melissa articulated. "You need a shave."

She placed the head on the counter a second time & grabbed the shaving cream & smeared some of that on the angels face.

Taking the farmers razor Mel brought it close to Castiel's face who cowered away slightly.

"It's okay." She demised. "This's just like how I did it with you the first time to teach you. Remember I used to shave Cole & Sam's faces regularly so I won't hurt you don't worry."

"Okay." The man nodded.

The witch pulled the thing down him careful not to nick him whilst noticing the sudden look on him. "What is it Cass?"

"I know I came back but I'm not sure if I should've." He admitted. "I did terrible things."

Taking another bit of hair off him Melissa bade. "We've all made mistakes once in our lives Cass which you started making up for when you were Emmanuel & still are now. You've paid enough for that as it. You mustn't blame yourself for it."

"How can you be so forgiving?" He asked her.

"Because you didn't out rightly do those things to hurt us Cass. You were just trying to make the world a better place." His friend stipulated back.

"You, the Charmed Ones & Winchesters were right to try, stop me."

"That's in the past now. Let's just focus on the present." Mel quivered out.

"Okay" Castiel nodded saying as she continued shaving him.

Time elapsed as Castiel walked into the spare room Dirk had lent them not noticing Mel already there wounds cleaned towel drying her hair. His throat constricted seeing her in an oversized t-shirt wet making him turn round to leave before things got any worse.

Seeing the half-naked towelled wet angel Mel spoke out to him. "Castiel hey you don't have to leave."

He veered round replying. "I didn't know you were there I'm sorry. I'll give you some privacy."

She crossed on over & said. "It's alright Cass we're both adults here & did live together 2 months so nothing's changed really. I need to check your wounds anyway."

"Okay." He stated calming down a little before going on over to sit down on top of the back part of the bed.

Melissa did the same next to him & held Castiel's arm looking up 'n' down assessing him. "There not too deep. Just broken the top layer of skin really & are already healing. I can wash them out with mild ointment & water."

"That's fine." the other one agreed nodding.

She did that using a bowl & cotton wool which she wet & applied over the areas making Castiel winch slightly.

"Sorry." Melissa declared stopping what she was doing.

"Don't be." The man commented. "It doesn't hurt really just stings marginally."

"Well Purgatory drained our powers a little so it will take us time to heal." His companion answered back.

"Yes I shall recover fully once my abilities get back up to strength." Castiel cemented.

"Same here" Mel announced restarting her ministrations again.

Staring down the angel placed his left hand on Melissa's right cheek which she felt along with something else inside via her empathy.

Peeking up the Charmed One glanced at him a few seconds before relating. "Look Cass what happened in Purgatory was a moment of weakness a huge mistake because we thought we'd never get outta there & we have so anything that might happen in relation to it can't because it would feel too weird & not be right."

"I understand." The latter replied taking his hand of her face afore turning away.

Melissa placed the bowl done on the, beside cabinet then gazed back uttering. "You're all done. We should get some sleep."

"Angels don't sleep." Castiel ascertained.

"Emmanuel did & so will you if you wanna heal." The witch retorted in return.

"Fine then I shall sleep on the floor. He submitted.

"Okay." Mel demised. "Dirk left some spare PJ's over by the desk."

"Thank you." Cass conveyed going over putting them on as she turned around & climbed in the bed.

The seraph walked over & laid down on the floor gaping up at the ceiling saying. "Goodnight Mel."

"Goodnight Cass." She beckoned back dropping off to sleep soon afterwards as he remained upright silently.

Next morning Castiel spoke quietly to Melissa as they were both going to leave commenting on the distaste of spare clothes he was wearing.

"I have my own clothes Melissa."

"Which you can shape shift back into once we leave." She whispered long enough for Dirk not to hear. "Until then we have to keep up appearances so you will wear what Dirk's given you."

"Fine" The angel muttered reluctantly.

Dirk came over & said. "I hope you 2 had a good sleep."

The ex half white-lighter nodded. "Yes we did thank you."

"Well you both look better certainly." He countered.

"We're quick healers." Mel added.

"Oh right." Dirk said.

"Thank you for giving us these spare clothes though. You've been very kind."

The farmer smiled. "That's okay. Your own one's were behond repair anyway so I burned them last night. Besides your about my Granddaughter's size anyway & she doesn't need those anymore so."

"We'd best get going." Cass commented.

"Yes of course." The lady answered back.

"How will you get back?" Dirk asked them. "I mean I can take you into town but."

"That's alright." Mel jiggled her head speaking. "I contacted someone nearby who can help us."

"Are you sure?" He countered back.

She lied replying. "Yeah he lives in Sioux Falls South Dakota."

"Well if you say so." Dirk accepted.

Mel hands him a piece submitting. "Listen if you ever need a favour in the future Dirk please don't, hesitate to contact me at this address & I'll see what I can do."

Dirk shook his head but accepted the note anyway stating. "I'll be fine thanks but will keep this anyway."

"Alright then" She replied before outstretching her hand out to him. "It was nice meeting you Dirk."

He clasped that responding. "You to Melissa"

Melissa turned round eyeing Cass imparting. "Cass?"

The angel repeated what she'd done saying. "Yes it was nice meeting you Dirk."

Dirk shacked Castiel's hand countering. "& you also Cass you're quite a character."

He stared at the other blankly not knowing what he meant.

Mel laughed slightly uttering. "Dirk meant that funnily Cass not meanly."

"Right yes of course" Her friend omitted then.

"I guess this's it then. Goodbye." The farmer bade as he opened the front door up.

"Goodbye." Mel retorted as she & Cass walked out the door which Dirk closed behind them.

The angel & witch came up to the top of the hill away from Dirk's farm & stopped there next.

"Right then this should be far enough for us to leave without anyone detecting." Melissa surmised making sure the field was clear.

"Very well I shall see you some other time maybe." Castiel declared.

The 40 year old woman smiled at him replying. "You probably will yes. Goodbye Cass."

"Goodbye Melissa." He answered in return seeing her disappear in a swirl of white lights via the teleportation spell she recited before he left afterwards.

The End


End file.
